


Eien no Chiketto

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga is ridiculous.





	Eien no Chiketto

“Nika I have a surprise for you~” Senga exclaimed.

 

“What is it?” Nikaido asked. The surprise wasn’t any less of a mystery when Senga handed him a stack of, what seemed to be, index cards all strung together. “...What is it?” he repeated, a confused look crossing his face.

 

“Look at it!”

 

All of the cards said, _‘Ticket for 1 Hug, Kiss, or Sleepover'_  except for the last one, which read  _‘Ticket for 1 more Ticket Book’_.

 

“‘Eien no Chiketto’~”

 

Nikaido smiled and handed Senga 2 tickets before wrapping his arms around the other and sweetly capturing his lips.


End file.
